What If
by KawaiiRiniBunny
Summary: Oneshot. The Host Club decides to set Kyōya up on a blind date. He ends up getting more than he bargained for. Takes place after the events of the manga.


**A/N: I am in extreme Bleach writers block, so I whipped up something that's been in the back of my head for a long time. It didn't exactly end up like I had planned, but I'm content. This was based on something Hatori Bisco** **said about her wishing Kyōya would marry for love.**

**Characters: Host Club members, small OC appearance**

**Pairings: Tamaki/Haruhi**

**Warnings: Slight OOC'ness. Takes place when they're all older. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

It was a beautiful day, on this fine spring morning. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and the air was clear. _'Yes,'_ Kyōya Ōtori sighed quietly to himself as he leaned back in his comfy office chair, _'today is pretty nice.'_

The young businessman had just finished the last bit of work he had, and was allowing himself a moment of rest before he began another project. Ever since graduation he had thrown himself wholeheartedly into his work, striving in his own way towards his fathers good graces. It was both easier and more challenging than before. During high school and university, he had schoolwork and studying to worry about on top of the Ōtori inheritance, and it was nice to be relieved of that pressure. It had never actually caused any problems, but he slept easier knowing that those days were behind him.

The Host Club had disbanded as well, each member going off into the world to face their uncertain futures. Kyōya had regular contact with them all, though he was the odd one out. Tamaki and Haruhi lived together, Hunny and Mori were never too far apart, and Kaoru and Hikaru were still the closest of all. It was Kyōya who lived alone (not including his cat and bodyguards, but they didn't count). Each member had chosen their own paths; Kyōya's just happened to be a solitary one.

However, that did not stop his friends from thinking otherwise.  
_  
"Mr. Ōtori," _his secretary buzzed from the reception area, "_Mr. Suoh and company are here to see you."_

Kyōya sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. _'They're at it again, eh?'_Picking up a sheaf of papers, he flipped it open lazily. "Very well. Send them in."

He was given a few more moments of sweet silence before a distinct burst of laughter broke the stillness of the spring morning. _'Tamaki sounds quite cheerful today...joy.'_

"Kyooooooo-ya!" A giddy voice called as his office door swung open. Tamaki waltzed inside in all of his kingly glory, hand in hand with a gently smiling Haruhi and followed by the rest of the club. "We've got something fantastic to tell you!"

"I am tingling with anticipation," Kyōya replied, voice level and monotone. He had a creeping suspicion of what was about to take place.

The rest of the host club filed into the room, leaning against windows or sitting in chairs on on couches. Kyōya had furnished the place with visits from his friends in mind, and even had a readily stocked fridge filled with cakes and snacks for Hunny. The small man had already begun to help himself, he noticed, and Kyōya couldn't help but be pleasantly reminded of their High School years.

"I brought you some spicy tapas, senpai," Haruhi said, offering up a neatly folded lunchbox. Kyōya accepted it with real thanks. Ever since their trip to Spain, Haruhi had become fascinated with Spanish food. Besides, Kyōya liked spicy foods. "Thank you, Haruhi. I'm glad you found Spain to be so inspiring to your culinary skills."

Haruhi flushed, pleased. "Thanks."

"Haruhi~!" Tamaki pulled his girlfriend away from the desk, coming to stand in front of Kyōya. "Daddy has something important to discuss with Mother!"

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Kyōya sighed again. "Must you continue with that, Tamaki? It seems a little childish now, don't you think?"

"Ya, milord," the twins echoed each other from their place by the windows. "Eventually Haruhi's gonna be 'mother', and we'll have to call Kyōya 'granny'!" They sniggered to each other as Tamaki blushed and Kyōya glared holes in their heads.

"What did you want, Tamaki, I don't have time for this," Kyōya said once the twins shrunk into the shadows. "Unlike you, I'm very busy, so if we could get this over with-"

"You know, that's your problem!" Tamaki interrupted, plopping into a chair with great emphasis. "You are _way_too caught up in your work, so much that you completely lack a social life." The rest of the club nodded solemnly. They had obviously decided to let Tamaki do the talking. Kyōya wasn't sure to be grateful or not.

"I would like to inform you that I, in fact, do have a social life, Tamaki," Kyōya replied, setting the sheaf of papers down and gazing at him over his glasses. "Just the other night I attended a dinner party with my father-"

"But it was for work, wasn't it?" Tamaki interrupted again, eyes blazing. Kyōya was silent, and Tamaki took that as admission of defeat.

"I'm sorry, Kyōya, but you can't be a lonely businessman forever. It loses its cool before long, you know. Do you really want to live like this forever?" Tamaki rose, and as if on cue, the rest of them came to surround the desk, Hunny still munching on his cake._ 'Oh, wonderful. Here we go.'_

"Kyōya Ōtori," Tamaki announced, "You need a girlfriend!"

There was a deep silence as Kyōya glowered at the blonde man. "If I've told you once, I've told you a million times, _Tamaki Suoh_. I. Don't. Need. A. Girlfriend."

"But you do, Kyo~!" Hunny cried, finishing off his cake and climbing up Mori's back. "We all think so, even Haru-chan!"

Kyōya frowned, and looked to the fidgeting Haruhi. She was usually the one who was against whatever harebrained schemes her other half came up with.

"Sorry, senpai," she said after catching the look on his face. "I know I'm not the best at emotions, but even I can tell you're lonely. I mean, all of us have someone," she gestured around the room, and Tamaki squeezed her shoulder lovingly. "It's not very fair for you to be alone all the time."

"Exactly," Tamaki said, smiling. "I know you've got your job and that whole mess with inheriting the Ōtori company and all, but that doesn't have to be the priority in your life. Which is why we-"

"Him," everyone suddenly echoed, pointing at Tamaki. "It was his idea," Hikaru said, "We swear..."

"-why I," Tamaki said sternly, fishing a paper from his pocket, "Have set you up on a blind date, Kyōya!"

There was another silence as Kyōya digested the words. _'I thought this was just going to be another useless discussion about my bachelor status, not some coercion into a date! Damn you, Tamaki...!'_

"I can't," he said finally, after a moments thought. "I have to marry in the best interests of my family, Tamaki, you know that."

"But you _don't_, Kyōya, can't you see that?" Tamaki's voice softened. "You have a choice. You don't have to do what's best for the company. You have the choice to do what's best for you, to marry for love, not power." He gazed at Haruhi, a smile on his face. "My father understands that, I'm sure yours will too-"

"We have very different fathers," Kyōya said quickly. His oldest brother and sister had both been married to the people his father had chosen. Akito had been the object of the same matter, during their trip to Spain, and Kyōya had always figured he'd be the same. "I don't have that choice, Tamaki."

There was a sad pause as each person in the room avoided Kyōya's intent gaze. Everyone save for Tamaki, who glared back with the same intent and power.

"How will you know," he said slowly, placing the paper down on the desk, "If you never try?"

* * *

_'I can't believe I'm doing this...'_

Kyōya tugged on the collar of his shirt, leaning up against the column he was standing in front of. The button-down and slacks he was wearing weren't uncomfortable or anything, he was just so used to wearing a tie he reached for it subconsciously.

He had finally agreed to go on the date Tamaki had set up for him. Part of him just wanted to get it over with so Tamaki would get it out of his system, but another part of him quietly wondered if Tamaki was right. Kyōya liked to think he would gladly marry for love, if he found the right person, but deep down inside he had the feeling that his fathers wishes would always win out over his own. Maybe, just maybe, if he did something for himself, something on his own terms, then he'd be able to forge his own path in life, instead of following in his father's footsteps every step of the way.

_'Although, this isn't exactly on my own terms.'_ Although he had agreed to go ahead with Tamaki's plans, he had made his intentions very clear.

"If this goes wrong," he had hissed in his best friends ear, "If this goes wrong in any way, or if you or the twins or _anyone _interferes in any way, I will hunt you down. And when I find you, I'll save Tachibana the trouble and _kill you myself_. Got it?"

Tamaki had squeaked, nodded, and run out of the office, crying for Haruhi. That had left Kyōya the rest of the day to prepare for what Tamaki had planned. Apparently his date was named Ayane, and he was to meet her at eight, at a chic French restaurant in one of the Suoh hotels. Kyōya only hoped no one would be there who recognized him.

Right now he was waiting. It was nearly eight, he realized, after checking his watch for the millionth time. He had instructed Tachibana and the others to wait in the parking lot, and was half-wondering if he should just go. 'It'd be just perfect, to be stood up by someone I've never even met...'

"Umm, excuse me, are you Mr. Ōtori?" A small voice said from behind him. Kyōya turned, prepared to meet his 'date', and nearly fell over in a mixture of shock and amusement.

The girl Tamaki had set him up with was small, with an unruly mess of brown hair that looked like it had been through a wind tunnel. She wore glasses that made her already big eyes huge, and she blinked far more than was necessary. Other than those features, she was absolutely and incredibly _plain._ _Haruhi_ had more emotion, and she had all the grace of an oversized raccoon.

"A-Ayane?" Kyōya said, cursing his surprised stutter. _'Goddamnit, Tamaki...'_

The young woman nodded, wringing her hands around her blouse. "Yes."

His upbringing was all that kept Kyōya from running out of the hotel. Instead, he steeled himself with his most polite smile and offered his arm. "Shall we, then?"

* * *

The restaurant was pleasantly uncrowded, and the waiter showed the odd couple to a table near the back. Kyōya was grateful for that; at least if anyone he knew walked in, he would remain unseen.

His "date" was quiet and polite, and rarely lifted her head or raised her voice. She answered all of Kyōya's smalltalk with short, polite answers, and eventually any conversation died away. Kyōya wasn't a huge fan of French cuisine, yet he was relieved when their food arrived, for it gave him an excuse to focus on something else.

It was well into the evening when their food courses were finished and they had begun to sip on sweetened coffee. It had gotten quiet again, and rather uncomfortable, so Kyōya decided to try to talk to Ayane again.

"So," he said, placing his cup on the table. Ayane looked up, eyes blinking widely. "How did you get roped into this?"

She flushed. "I, uh, work for the Suoh family. I'm a systems analyzer. Suoh-san comes into the office often, and talks with me and the other employees." She sipped her coffee, and smiled to herself. "I think he thinks we're friends or something..."

Kyōya sighed, and smiled. "That sounds like Tamaki."

"Excuse me if this is abrupt," Ayane said suddenly, flushing again, "But I get the feeling that you really don't want to be here, Ōtori-san..."

Kyōya immediately pitied her. While it was true, he did not want to be there, he figured this must be even harder for her. He had been dealing with Tamaki for years- this poor girl probably had no idea what was in store when she had met the Suoh heir. And although their was no doubt Tamaki's intentions were pure, he often had the wrong way of going about things.

"Look, I'm sorry," Kyōya said. "You're right, I don't want to be here. But please don't take it personally. I just thought..." he paused, and when he saw Ayane looking at him kindly, he continued.

"I just thought that if I did this, even if it was planned by someone else, I could start doing things for myself more. Make my own decisions about my future." Kyōya was immediately shocked at himself. He wasn't the kind of person who confessed their problems to complete strangers, but something about the way the night was going made him feel like he needed that off his chest. And besides, if he couldn't tell a stranger, then who could he tell?

"Suoh-san talks about you a lot," Ayane said quietly. "Well, he talks about Fujioka-san a majority of the time, but you come up a lot too." She traced the rim of her cup with a spindly finger. "He worries about you a lot, and even though he's a strange man, I can tell he really cares about you."

Kyōya was a little taken aback. He knew he was liked by his friends, but he had never given much thought to how much they may think about him. _'Perhaps...I should take their advice more.'_

Ayane rose, and put her hand out when Kyōya tried to do the same. "No, it's alright. I can see myself out. Have a nice evening, Ōtori-san."

He watched her go, both in wonder and gratefulness. The whole night might not have been his idea of a great date, but it certainly had awoken something in him.

_'Perhaps I could choose a fate like the Suoh men. Maybe I can choose for love...'_


End file.
